Door arresters of this type serve, for example, for locking lift-up tailgates of a motor vehicle, in particular of a passenger vehicle, so that the load can be unloaded without obstruction. The two lift-up tailgates here are designed, for example, as hingedly mounted wing doors and each have a first, for example male, arrester part of the door arrester. A second, for example female, arrester part of the door arrester, which arrester part interacts with the first arrester part, is provided in each case on the vehicle body. The male arrester part has a locking bolt and the female arrester part has a rotary latch mechanism for enclosing and latching the locking bolt. When the lift-up tailgates are opened, the first and second parts of the door arrester enter into engagement with each other and hold the respective door in the open position thereof. In particular, the locking bolt is inserted into the female arrester part and latched thereby by the rotary latch mechanism. In order to lock the rotary latches of the rotary latch mechanism in the latching position, there is preferably a blocking element. Said locking and latching are released, for example, by means of a rotatable lever or a pushbutton which can be actuated from the inside of the vehicle door and which the female arrester part has.
However, door arresters are used not only for securing lift-up tailgates. In particular in special purpose vehicles, for example construction vehicles and/or forklift trucks, it is customary for the driver's door and/or passenger's door to be secured in an open position even while the vehicle is underway.
In addition, arresters of the type in question also serve to secure hatches of a vehicle in each case in the open position thereof.
The arresters are subjected to high loads. This is because, firstly, the vehicle doors of construction vehicles are of a considerable weight. Secondly, the construction vehicles frequently travel over uneven terrain, this resulting in relative movements between the vehicle door and body due to the shaking forces. As a consequence, the holding forces of the arrester have to be of a magnitude sufficient to ensure secure locking of the vehicle door even while the construction vehicles are underway and are being operated.